Now or Never
by nweeks3
Summary: In the fifth incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 3, The Bellas are about to head for Copenhagen to face Das Sound Machine at Worlds hoping to restore the Bellas' status at Barden. This will be another one-shot


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Before I get back into writing all of the stories that make up My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 5, I thought it'd be time to wrap up Part 3 with the story that's actually second to last in that series.**

This story takes place after the events of Alternate Bear Trap Aftermath.

Later that same night, just hours after Beca fell from that bear trap, the Bellas were sitting around a campfire at the retreat.

"I wonder what happened to Beca, Chloe, & Aubrey. They've been gone for hours." CR said.

"We're back." Chloe said as she, Aubrey, & Beca returned while Chloe was wheeling Beca in her wheelchair she had to use while her back healed.

"Beca, what happened to you?" Stacie asked noticing the wheelchair.

"Apparently, that fall hurt my back so hard, I have to be in this wheelchair for a week so I can heal." Beca said.

"Don't worry, guys. We're not dropping out of Worlds." Chloe said.

"She's right. As long as I attend the required physical therapy sessions I have to have this week, I should be out of this chair within 7 days." Beca said.

"Does this mean we have to rearrange the choreography?" Amy asked.

"No. After Beca is walking again, we'll get back to rehearsing our choreography." Chloe said.

"But for the time being, we're only going to focus on the arrangement I'll be putting together for Worlds." Beca said.

"Speaking of which...I have an idea for our set. Though it could use a good mix." Emily said.

"Well, maybe I could help. My boss at the recording studio wants to hear something original, but I guess I don't have an original voice." Beca said.

"Well, maybe this could be killing two birds with one stone. I could finish my song and you'd have something original to produce. What do you say?" Emily suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Beca said.

"Yay! Who else feels like a winner tonight?!" Emily asked excited.

"You know when I look back on all of this I won't remember competing or performing. I'll remember this wonderful group of friends I've come to know. It's a shame it's never going to be like this again." Beca said.

"I know what you mean. I'm really going to miss all of this. Being a Bella has been, like, the best 7 years of my life." Chloe said.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes. While I was in that hospital room with Beca, she made me promise to try and graduate this year. And I'm going to keep my promise." Chloe said.

"I am so proud of you, Chloe. You've finally realized that it's time for you move on." Aubrey said.

"More than ever. In fact, after I graduate, I don't what the future holds for me. But I know I'll find out soon enough." Chloe said.

"Yo, check it out: Denise & I are officially engaged. When we decide on a wedding date, we'll let you know because you're all invited." CR said as the Bellas cheered.

"Well, as for me, after I graduate there's a chance I'll be deported. I'll try to reenter this country, but I'll probably die at sea." Flo said.

As more of the Bellas discussed their plans following graduation, they eventually sang a peaceful rendition of "Cups" joining together in harmony.

"Did we just find our sound?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I think we did." Chloe said.

"My work here is done." Aubrey said.

"Thank you." Chloe said.

* * *

Over the next 7 days, Beca had to attend her 3 scheduled physical therapy appointments. Chloe went with her for moral support to each appointment. The physical therapy ended up going so well, Beca was walking again once the 7 days ended. Once she was out of her wheelchair, the Bellas were back to rehearsing their choreography for Worlds. This time without extra props. That's because they remembered from that horrible convention performance how much the use of props were weighing them down.

Not too long later, Beca & Emily were at the recording studio Beca has been interning at. It was a chance for Emily to finalize & record her original song. Beca's boss listened to what Beca produced and was instantly impressed.

Sometime in mid-May, graduation day came and the Bellas were stepping outside their house in their caps & gowns while Emily was getting ready to take a picture.

"We're taking the photo with or without you." Beca yelled to Amy as the Bellas were waiting for her to join the others for the photo.

"1...2...3...BELLAS FOR LIFE!" The Bellas yelled as Emily took the picture.

* * *

One month later, the Bellas had arrived in Copenhagen for Worlds.

They did some sightseeing around the city before arriving at the ampitheater for sound check. As day eventually turned into night, many of the other groups from around the world were performing Journey's "Any Way You Want It" in their respective languages.

The Bellas were supposed to go on after Das Sound Machine. Although as their time to go on was getting closer, they were starting to feel more nervous because the Bellas existence at Barden was at stake.

"Hey...you okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. It's just a lot's riding on this performance." Chloe said.

"I know. But no matter what, these past 4 years have been the best of my life." Beca said.

"Indeed. I just don't want to have to head back home disappointed. Especially, since if we don't win tonight, this could be the end of the Bellas at Barden." Chloe remembered.

What they didn't know was that Emily overheard their conversation and started to fear the worst.

"What? Is that true? If we don't win tonight, it'll be the end of the Bellas?" Emily asked herself.

As tears started to fall from her face, Emily started to run over to a backstage corner to cry her eyes out. If the Bellas lost tonight, she wouldn't know what she'd do for the next 3 years.

THE END!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The ending of this story would transition to the events of Emily's Breakdown.**


End file.
